Aggressive vs Non-Aggressive Parents(Queen Miranda's Version)
by Isiah02
Summary: Queen Miranda's version of aggressive vs. non-aggressive parenting. Will contain beating in aggressive version.
1. Non-Aggressive Parents

**Quick Random Moment**

**Emmaline: Which one of you fools put that fake ass money on the wall?!**

***Oona and Cora turns to Plank***

**Plank: Why you girls looking at me like I did it?**

* * *

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up,everyone?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Aggressive and Non-Aggressive Parenting(Queen Miranda Version). By the way we forgot to mention in the author note,if you don't know the difference between aggressive and non-aggressive parenting,we would highly recommend reading this. We know we did this as a parody but still. Try to educate yourself with this.**

**Tom: Other than that,let's show them our first example. Since Miranda isn't that aggressive in the show,we decided to show you guys the non-aggressive parenting first. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sofia was outside the castle at 11 o'clock at night doing...stuff. When she entered the castle,her mother was sitting on her throne waiting for her return trying not to fall asleep.

"Hi,mom," Sofia said happily.

"Where were you," her mother Miranda asked her seven(or eight year old daughter because it's been a year since the show was on. I don't know.)

"Playing out front of the castle," Sofia responded. Her mother didn't buy it,because she knew what time it was. "That's nice,"Miranda said." But do you have any idea what time it is?"

Sofia then realised she was playing outside at night." Oh. It's dark outside," Sofia said.

"Yes,Sofia. It is dark outside," her mother sighed trying not to lose her paitents with her seven(or eight) year old daughter. She got up from her throne. "I'm sorry,mom. I didn't know," Sofia said trying to avoid what she thought her mother was going to do to her. Sofia started to cry. Her mother saw her crying and tried to comfort her.

"Listen,honey," Miranda said softly trying to be face to face with her daughter.( I'm not even gonna guess again. If you guys know,feel free to tell me.)" Everyone makes mistakes,sometimes. You just gotta learn from them. I know it'll be hard,but the least you can do is try."

"Okay,mom,"Sofia said feeling a whole lot better." I promise I won't stay out late again."

"I'm glad to hear it,"Miranda smiled." Now in case you didn't notice,it's time for bed." She then walked her daughter to her room.

* * *

**Isiah: I hope you guys enjoyed the non-aggressive,because the aggressive type will. Be. Something. So you guys wait for that.**

**Tom: Until then,please review chapter two nicely. No flames. And also if you guys want,you can review our little quick random moment we did in the beginning. We'll be doing more of those. Anyway,see y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Mermaid Love,A Non-Resistant Sister,and Have You Ever Loved Somebody will be continued real soon. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Aggressive Parents

**Quick Random Moment**

**Tom: Hmm. 6 generator activated?**

**Gwen: Hey,buddy,you tell that Proxy I'm hiding her,I'll haunt you.* Runs away***

**Tom: What the hell? Alright,girl. **

* * *

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here. **

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Aggressive and Non-Aggressive Parenting. Sorry for the late update. Lots of stuff goes on every now and then.**

**Tom: Yeah. But we're back. Hope everyone's having a good weekend.**

**Isiah: We are for sure. We watched that new Sofia episode,Gizmo Gwen. Which would probably explain the quick random moment.**

**Tom: Yeah,but why the abyss?**

**Isiah: I don't know. But anyway,just to give you guys a heads up,the next episode comes out Augest 1.**

**Tom: Which is next Friday. That episode might be better.**

**Isiah: Yeah I think so too. But enough talk. Let's continue this story.**

* * *

Sofia was just coming inside the castle from hanging with the Trolls late at night. She had to be sure that her mom won't see her. If she saw her own daughter coming in the castle at 2 in the morning,bad things would go down.

Sofia snuck inside her room and crawled into her bed unseen. Or so she thought. The closet door opened slowly revealing a woman in a pink beautiful dress and a belt in her hand. She walked to her bed slowly and removed the blanket from her seven year old daughter's body. Sofia opened her eyes to see her mother really upset. She screamed and jumped off the bed.

**Isiah: Btw,I straight up forgot to mention this. I wanna thank Blossom2019 for telling me Sofia's real age. Tom and I were so confused then.**

**Tom: Oh my God. That was too crazy!**

**Plank:* runs in with Emmaline* Bro,what happened?! Emmaline and I were watching a movie. We missed it. What happened?**

**Isiah: How'd you get in here?**

**Tom: Miranda jumped at her. We just started the chapter.**

**Plank: Great.**

**Isiah: Okay. Continuing on.**

"You're just now coming in the castle? Acting like I don't see anything," Miranda said sternly walking slowly towards Sofia." Oh,really?" Miranda then grabbed her arm.

Sofia was scared and started to cry a little." Mommy,please don't do this," she begged her mother." Mommy. Mommy! Please!" But there was no point of begging.

"I let you-," Miranda paused for a moment then starting all over." I let you go on Facebook. I even let you go on Myspace. And you pull this stunt?" The was a moment of silence between the two before Miranda pulled her daughter closer and started spanking her with the belt.

SPANK

The first blow landed on her thigh,followed by some on her bottom. Sofia covered her bottom with her hand,but there was no point of it. Her mother's belt spankings were too hard for her hand to cover. The little girl cried her eyes out as her mother kept beating her with the belt.

WHACK WHIP SPANK SMACK

"MOMMY,PLEASE STOP," the poor little girl screamed.

"You gotta remember," Miranda started." That's that stuff I don't like!" The beating soon continued.

SMACK SPANK SMACK WHAP

A few minutes later,the beating soon ended and Miranda let go of her daughter's hand. Sofia soon fell to the floor.

"What do you have to say for yourself," her mother asked. The little girl didn't answer. She just sat there crying. Her mother wasn't expecting that. She gave her one more hard SMACK to her bottom before speaking again." Answer my question," Miranda said raising her voice. There was still no answer from Sofia.

"Oh,nothing,huh," Miranda said." Remember what happens when you play games with me,Sofia. Or your next beating will be worse."

Sofia remembered what happened when she got her last beating. Her mother beat her...without her dress on. She cried even louder and hid under the blanked sheets. Miranda left the room afterwards.

* * *

**Isiah:Wow.**

**Tom: Yeah. Emmaline,do you do that to your daughters?**

**Plank: Tom-**

**Isiah: What the hell,bro?!**

**Emmaline: No,it's okay.* goes into closet and gets a belt* Does this answer your question?**

**Tom:Oh,forget this!* runs out of room***

**Plank: Oh,hell no!* runs out of room***

**Isiah: I don't know about that. Anyway,we hope you've enjoyed the little parody we have. And if you want,we might do a King Roland II version also. Also,Mermaid Love,and the two lemons we have will be continued really soon.**

**Tom:*runs in room* Whoo! I lost her. Until then,please review nicely. No flames. Again,we wanna thank Blossom2019 for teling us Sofia's age and the idea for what she was doing outside. More stories on the way.**

**Isiah: Tom,look behind you.**

**Tom: Hollar at your boys! YEAH! Wait,what?* turns around***

**Isiah: *gets up* Until the next story. Peace!* walks out of room***


End file.
